


Trauma | Afton's Doing AU | Oneshot

by Isnt_That_Just_Jay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afton | Miller Family, Angst, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Siblings, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_That_Just_Jay/pseuds/Isnt_That_Just_Jay
Summary: Little bit of insight into my AU and some sad Mafton. Also lol Mikennard go skrrt
Relationships: Eggs Benedict & Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Eggs Benedict/Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Ennard, Michael Afton/Ennard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Trauma | Afton's Doing AU | Oneshot

The street the Aftons lived on was always rather quiet. Their home was rather isolated; it was the biggest house on the edge of the block. It’s not like people liked to come close to the place after the stories, anyways. 

This meant the Aftons, who had been back on Earth now, spent a year consisting of peace. Even though sometimes it got lonely, the family was back together again. That was all they ever wanted. 

Michael still owned the place after all those years. He even still paid for it. He took it upon himself to do the household chores and pay the bills, even cooking for the family as they had forgotten how to over the 30+ years. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed having time to himself or time to hang out with his dear friend.

His best friend, Ennard, was always with him, no matter what. Mike could be doing almost anything and Ennard would either be in the room, outside the door waiting, or above him in the vent. Michael enjoyed the company. Seeing Ennard for the first time was terrifying for him, until they talked. 

With a short discussion, Mike realized this Ennard wasn’t the same one he once faced. This was simply Ennard’s physical form - the souls that were once inside no longer remained, as they now rightfully inhabited his sister and the other Funtimes. Their memories weren’t even fully intact. 

Ennard had memories of the important parts. The scooper, leaving Michael’s body, and the fire in the brand new pizzeria, but any other snippets of memories they would get were fuzzy. They didn’t belong to them, after all. 

Michael, of course, remembered every little thing. As much as he hated to say it, the trauma from every tragedy never quite faded away. A crunch, a scream, even yelling would throw him back into a spiraling panic attack. He’d thought he discovered every one of his triggers, until one day in particular.

It was late. Definitely late enough for everyone to be sleeping. Not like Michael had a normal sleeping schedule. Nobody else was awake - C.C had managed to teach himself to sleep again. It was just Michael, and of course, Ennard. Ennard didn’t power off unless Mike was sleeping. They didn’t really need to. They just found it convenient. 

The two were incredibly close. Close enough that Michael would carelessly change clothes in front of the robot and even left the bathroom door open while he was showering, if everyone was out. The thing lived inside him - they had a kind of intimacy that Michael doubted could be achieved with any other non-romantic relationship. Again, he didn’t care. Ennard was fascinated with the human body, and so they were often very close together physically. 

Right now, Ennard was particularly intrigued about Michael’s springlock scars on his right forearm. He had received them on his Fourth Night in Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental. A Minireena was crawling up his arm, and he wiggled too hard, setting off the springlocks in his lower right arm. He was just lucky his blood didn’t set off the other ones in the suit. That event wasn’t very traumatic for Michael, and looking at them honestly provoked a feeling of pride, deep inside. 

Ennard traced a wiry finger across the scars, the smaller wires protruding from the open end tickling his skin. Michael smiled as he watched his friend draw the marks. It sparked a feeling inside Michael’s heart, something Ennard could vaguely feel, too. 

There were no lights - only a full moon that illuminated the dark and quiet. Michael enjoyed it. He had been alone for so long. It meant the world to him, this moment.

A screeching sound from outside caught the pair’s attention, both whirring their heads around to face the window. Ennard’s wires made a piercing grinding noise as they turned, letting go of their friend’s arm as the screeching turned into a bump, not a large crash, and a car horn started.

At first, Michael was just concerned as to what happened. He realized, though, and counted down from four in his mind, each loud, low beep sending him farther and farther into a pit of horror. 

The fourth came, and Michael screamed, wrapping his hands around his waist protectively. The pain never came, but it wasn’t over. 

He opened his eyes and found himself on the ground in the scooping room, dressed in a bloody technician’s outfit. He directed his eyes upwards, still holding all his guts in place. He saw a wiry monster on its knees, staring directly at him. The mask was haunting, its eyes glowing a petrifying white and its irises a nuclear green. It reached a hand out at him, head tilting and endoskeleton mouth creaking open under the mask as it reached. The rows of pointy teeth it had shone in the little light that was in the room. 

Michael couldn’t close his eyes. He managed, though, to let go of his stomach and bring his hands to the sides of his head and let out a horrible shriek. 

“MICHAEL!”   
  
He finally blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, it was over. He was back in his bed. The monster was still in front of him, but it looked different. More comforting. Its eyes still glowed, but much dimmer. A comforting dim. The hand it had reached out to him was grabbing his shoulder. 

Mike looked around, the car honking much quieter now that his father was covering his ears. His… His father. Michael looked up at William, who had a very concerned look. Michael looked back at Ennard. He saw C.C and Elizabeth behind them. His little siblings crawled past Ennard and directly in Michael’s lap. Looking up, Michael saw his mother standing in the doorway, covering her mouth with her hands as huge tears fell down her cheeks. He could hear her mumbling, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying.

Ennard took Michael’s hands off of his head and held them tightly. Ennard didn’t have the ability to cry, but Michael could tell they’d be sobbing, just from the way they looked at him. “Eggs, you’re okay! You’re gonna be okay, you hear me?” 

Michael nodded, short on breath. Every beep the car outside produced, the more he was falling back into it. Everyone was in the room. Seeing his siblings in his lap almost didn’t help - he could see their blood splattered all over his sheets.

He squeezed his eyes shut again and intertwined his fingers with Ennard’s, holding on as hard as he could. William still held his hands over his son’s ears, wishing so desperately for the bloody horn to stop. He had no idea this is how badly his child had been damaged. William would do anything to rewind time and fix it all.

Finally, it stopped. Silence filled the room, and William slowly let go of Michael’s head. The instant he let go, Michael yanked his hands away from Ennard’s and shoved his face into his palms, sobbing.

Michael hardly cried. Let alone in front of anyone.

His siblings cuddled up closer to him, mumbling forgiveness and apologies. Mrs. Afton ran to Michael’s beside, in front of William, and placed a hand on his arm, still crying as well. She couldn’t bear the sight. William leaned down and wrapped his arms around his wife and kids. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I’m so proud of you.”

Ennard sat away from the family. They heard something snap in their neck, and black liquid began dripping from their eyes. They felt a sense of euphoria when they saw they were crying. They reached for Michael, taking his hands away again and placing their cold hands on Michael’s cheeks. The bot came close, hovering inches away from his face, eyes closed. The two touched foreheads. Michael finally smiled. 

Michael has a lot of trauma. He’d been through so much throughout his lifetime. Being with his family, this, was all he needed now. 


End file.
